


Morning

by Random_ag



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag
Summary: An average morning in the life of Sammy Lawrence.
Relationships: Sammy Lawrence/Other(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Morning

Sammy’s bedroom is positioned so that the light can warm him a little before the alarm goes off. If he goes on sleeping for even five minutes the sunshine grows unbearable and he’s forced to get up no mater how groggily.

The blankets stir and shift with a groan, trying to avoid the fateful moment of the inexorable departure.

Sammy is not in the bed.

He is actually in the kitchen, and somebody is waddling kind of aimlessly towards his general direction with their eyes still closed.

They crash into his back. Their nose prods into his shoulder blades and after a moment of confused haze they wrap their arms around his waist while nuzzling their cheek against him. They mumble something vaguely comprehensible. Sammy still knows what they’re saying, because it’s the same thing they say every morning that they wake up in his bed. He turns to kiss their forehead first, their lips second, and finally he hugs them back.

“Good morning.” he says like he always says when they interrupt him in the middle of making breakfast. They search for his mouth again; he indulges them.

They smile at him wide, a little sleepily, so very sweetly.

Oh, how he loves them.

If only he could remember their face in the ebony depths.


End file.
